Pale Horse Riders
Riders of The Pale Horse Within ''The Pale Horse'', members are casually referred, as a whole, as Riders. The term "rider" also refers to the most widespread rank on the affiliation ladder that is used to chart members and their 'commitment' to the guild. Because of the dangerous nature of the job, there is no "official" list of Riders, and while many last longer than others, the list is constantly changing. With the title of "Rider" comes great pride within the caverns, as well outside of them; it is a sign to other ill-aligned organizations of skill, of prestige. The loose use of the term "Rider" as a whole is sorely abused by Rats (recruits, young members who are too low on the affiliation ladder to be truly referred to as Riders), and has, in the past, come with sore consequences. Within the higher ranks of The Pale Horse, ''the term is not so idolized, and used simply as a means of identity. Recruits The most inexperienced of members, recruits are rarely sent on solo missions, and instead have their time spent training, studying, and shadowing other members. Degot Degot is an aspiring shadowcaster, and is interested in working as an intelligence agent. Lani Despite being second to Alli in regards to experience, Lani overall has more talent than any of the recruits. She aims to be an assassin, but is willing to work wherever Miæva puts her. Riders Ral Wildfire - Hitman Ral specializes as a hired hand, often with hitman assignments and assassinations that don't require clean kills. He also takes many of the rough-em-up jobs, and torture errands. Surprisingly, he excels in gathering information, and has an unexpectedly far-reaching knowledge of humanoid anatomy, and is always eager to learn more about it. Ral became Rider status younger than most, and has been able to keep himself high on the affiliation chart, though his violent tendencies keep Miæva from giving him more delicate missions. Sigodrye - poisons specialist Sigodrye specializes in poisons and maladies, also working with hexblade curses. Incredibly intelligent, she can give you the information you need on any and all poisons. Dianthe - Utility What Dianthe may lack in stature, she makes up for in efficiency and her constant usefulness in ''The Pale Horse. She functions as a translator, as well as a "janitor," using her murder of cyst-infected crows to eat away bodies that need to be disposed of quickly. Most notably, Dianthe functions as Miæva's right hand, and uses her crows as an extension of vision via Necrotic Scrying, having the majority of her murder scattered throughout the city. Jess - Medic While not an active member when it comes to missions and assassinations, Jess is The Pale Horse's'' main medic. Yuka -- Fiona Fiona specializes as an assassin, and is one of the most dangerous of them, as well as the most volatile. Erengi Erengi is one of few good-aligned members of ''The Pale Horse, working there as a craftsman of sorts. Other Members Other members include people who have looser ties with The Pale Horse. This includes temporary hirings (such as what has happened with the main group, their knowledge and commitment to the quest has made Miæva decide that she will have them within arm's reach until further notice) Ephra il Nivun Ephra was a recruit at the time of her arrest, though had she completed the mission, she would've become a Rider. She was not formally removed from The Pale Horse but does not feel like a part of the guild, despite her feeling as though the guild is the closest thing she has to a home. Past Members See Also The Pale Horse Riders' Affiliation Ladder (page to be added) Category:Guilds